legends_of_coryphielfandomcom-20200214-history
The Border Kings
The Border Kings is the collective name for the various independant "kingdoms" that sit on the borders of the greater empires. A few of these places have been historically independant, others have been claimed by rogue generals, lords, or other dissidents. In the face of the mighty empires, many of these petty kingdoms have banded together. They mostly decided to follow the guidance of the new King and Queen of Transcendence. While the empires are occupied with more important wars, the Border Kings are seen as fairly unimportant. However, the moment they get some free time, these empires will want their territory back. History The Taking of Transcendence After Transcendence was destroyed by Cedric Gallows, under the control of the Unspeakable Ones, in 20.16, it was left unpopulated for many decades. However, followers of the light would make pilgrimages to the ruined city to visit the Scendrasil, tree of light. in 20.55, Aziz Al-Ahmed took over the city with his army of undead. They began to rebuild the city from the ruins, starting with walls, and soon had a secure fortress. Aziz was hoping to use the power of the Scendrasil to accelerate his plans for returning to life fully, but also used the city as a staging ground for attacks against Erdannian and Whytehold territory in Izir. Witnessing the armies of the dead encroaching, the Erdannian Frontier Army and the Whytehold Dune Guard decided to make a truce to deal with it together. Colonel Samwell Rushwater met with Commander Tanya Friedmund to discuss battle tactics, but soon found themselves discussing other things as they grew to like one another. Both were charismatic military commanders who had the complete support of their armies. In the year 20.72, the Erdannians and Whyteholders took back the city of Transcendence together, slaying the terrifying Crypt King who had taken residence and returning the armies of dead to the sands. Unfortunately, Aziz himself had long since left. Having taken the city, the armies knew they would soon have to return to killing one another. However, Colonel Rushwater and Commander Friedmund had fallen in love, and didn't want to fight. Therefore, on a spontaneous decision, they decided to declare themselves the rulers of Transcendence, and their armies their citizens. They wrote back to their respective generals that they would not be returning to serve their empires, and fortified themselves within the city. The Erdannian and Whytehold generals were understandably furious. However, the religious leaders dissuaded them against conflict. The dissidents had fought to free revered city from an undead pest, but attacking them and spilling blood near the scendrasil would be disrespectful, and would anger all followers of the light. Soon thereafter, Colonel Samwell Rushwater and Commnder Tanya Friedmund became married, and declared themselves King and Queen of Transcendence. They still had a powerful combined army, not enough to defend against Erdannia or Whytehold, but enough to use against the common foes, such as roaming bandits and Aziz's undead. Border Kingdoms Transcendence The most powerful of the Border Kingdoms, an ancient castle city occupied by Erdannian and Whytehold armies. The Scendrasil is a powerful symbol of the light, and sits in the centre of the city. Transcendence sits directly inbetween the Izir Confederacy and the Desert Expanse of Erdannia, and is a port city. As such, they are in a perfect position for trade, and have built themselves quite a lot of wealth. Vanceton A small town in the Izir desert, abandoned by Whytehold forces, and colonised by deserters from the Varawyn Imperial Engineers because of its vast mines. Ryansport After a Free Company detachment took this island from the Calamaran Empire, they decided to take it for themselves. The island is still home to Savage Islanders, who believe the mercenaries to be their saviours. Isla Nautica Blackmont Military The Border King Military is generally patchwork and small. They have a great variety of troops, from Savage Island tribesmen, to Erdannian Engineers, to Whytehold Knights. The quality of these troops is questionable since they have all abandoned their past loyalties. The sheer versatility is an interesting prospect. It means Elite Whytehold troops can be equipped with powerful Erdannian technology, and other frightening combinations. Fortunately, their resources are limited. Using the Border Kingdom military effectively is difficult since they are spread so far from one another. Mostly they are used to defend their major towns, and occasionally on small excursions to defeat roaming bandits or pirates. The Border Kingdoms have a few Skyships, mostly stationed at Transcendence and Ryansport. Appearance Despite being so varied in origins, the people of the Border Kingdoms are often easy to identify, unless they're deliberately hiding this. Most still wear their old military uniforms, now rough and worn, in a casual manner. They will have removed any old flags or insignia, and replaced them with the symbol of their new kingdom.